Barbie Princess Charm School: Winter's Story
by Werewolfofthemoonice77
Summary: This story is about a 18-year-old girl named Winter Williams, who registers for Princess Charm School as a lady royal. When she gets in, her mom gives a hearted-shaped locket that makes her question her past. Is her mom hiding something from her? Could she be adopted? What does PCS have in store for her?
1. Chapter 1: Lady Royal

**Chapter 1: Lady Royal**

Hi my name is Winter Williams and today is the day I find out if am going to be a Lady Royal at Princess Charm School. I've register myself about a billion times! I hope I get in! "Just look at the glamorous princesses going to Princess Charm School to learn how to be a true princess!" a female announcer said on the TV screen. "It's on, It's on!" I yelled mother ran in and quickly sat on the couch next to me. "Princess Melina Colt of Campton, Princess Lucy of Louistown, Princess Sasha Cotton of Fairhope..." yelled a man with a long list of princesses names going to PCS.

"And now it's time to pick the Lady Royal of the year." announced a lady with black hair dressed in a purple dress at a nodded at a girl that looked like a younger version of her. "This is it, mom! This is it!" I said excitedly to my mom. The girl spinned a hexgon-shaped box filled with registered names. Once the box stopped spinning, she picked out a name and said "Winter Williams." unenthusiasticly. "OMG! That's me! I got in!" I squealed and jump around the room of our small apartment. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door, I saw a man who looked like he was apart of the Secret Service. "Miss, Are you Winter Williams?" He asked seriously. "Yes, I am." I said politely. " Well Miss Williams, your carriage has arrived." Then I heard a noise that sounded like a horse. I ran up to a window and saw two beautiful pink horses strapped to a purple, gold, and pink carriage. "Wow..." I whispered to myself in amazement. "Time to go." the man said impatiently. "Bye mom. "I said with tears in my eyes. "Bye darling." she said hugging me back. I turned around and started to walk out the door, but my mom stopped me. "Winter wait, I have something to give you." She handed me a hearted-shaped locket. "Don't open it until get in the carriage." "Ok" I said.

As, I was leaving the apartment , I asked the man, "Do I have to pack my belongings?" "No, everything you need is a at the school." he said. "Oh." I said as i got into the carriage. While we were riding, I opened the locket my mom gave me. Inside, there was a picture of a person that looked like a queen holding a baby. On the left side, there were engraved words that said_ "I Love You, Winter. ~ Your Mother,_ _Queen April, 1994_. Winter was confused. Why would my mom gave me a locket that belong to royalty? Could I be adopted? Is mom hiding something from me? I may need to rethink my life.

**AN: Chapter 2 will be up soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: School Tour

Chapter 2: School Tour

After what seem like hours, we finally arrived at Princess Charm School."Thank yo-" I tried to say, but the man just rodeaway. When I went inside, I saw princesses everywhere! But, I wasn't watching where I was going, and I bumped into a girl in school uniform."Hey! Watch where you're going!" she shrieked. "Sorry" I said. As I tured around, I was greeted by a professional-looking lady dressed in a blue suit."Hi, you must be Winter Williams,the lady royal of the year, I assume?"  
she asked with a british accent."Yes,ma'am." I said. "Well, I am Miss Alexander Privet, headmistress of Princess Charm School. "Here, we believe there is princess potental in every girl." she said as we walked down a hallway filled with classrooms."We teach princesses everything they need to be a true princess!" "What about Lady Royals?" I asked."Lady Royals attend classes with princesses to learn everything they need in order to serve by a princess's side." she replied.

"Um...What classes do you teach exactly?" I asked. "We teach class like...Princess Poise, where you will learn how to walk like a princess.." she started as we stand by a doorway of a classroom. I peeked inside and saw princesses and Lady Royals balancing books on their heads while walking. "...and Royal Dancing, where you will learn how to dance gracefully like a princess." she said as we stopped by another classroom doorway. When we peeked in, I saw princesses and Lady Royals dancing with each other.(Like they did it in the movie)"...also, fine catering, where princesses will learn how to eat a meal properly, while Lady Royals learn how to properly serve a princess." she said.

"What about relaxing?" I asked."That's what our SPA is for." she replied."We give princesses and Lady Royals a chance to relax and relive stress while their fairy assigntant give them pedicures and manicures." Suddenly a blue fairy came up to us and cleared her throat. "Ahem." said the fairy. "Oh...I almost forgot, this is Frostie, your fairy assitant, Winter." "Nice to meet you, Lady Royal Winter." Frostie said. "Nice to meet you, too, Frostie." I said. "Well, I will leave the rest of tour up to Frostie, Goodbye." Miss Privet said and left. "Come on! Let's go to your locker!" she said cheerfully. "Um...Ok." I said as she pulled me by my finger towards my locker. When we arrived at my locker, I opened it and saw lots of things that I will mostly likely use this school year. "Let's see here,...you have books about the history of Lady Royals, dancing shoes for royal dancing class, and your uniform!" she said. "Oh... I'll just go change in a bathroom." i said about to walk away with the outfit. "No need!" Frostie exclaimed. "Go stand in front of your locker,please." She I walk over and stand in frout of my locker. "Locker, uniform please." commanded Frostie. Then, curtains started to appear around me and magically, I had my school uniform on. "Wow." I giggled as I spin around in my new clothes."Now, let's go meet your new roommate!" Frostie said excitely. "Ok." I said. But as I turn around I bumped into someone. "Um... walk much!?" she said rudely as she got up. "You better be glad you didn't mess up my uniform, new girl..." she started. "Sorry-" I tried to say but she intterupted me "Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Princess Cordellia Adelle, princess of Metropolis, you've probably never heard of my beauitful kingdom." she said like she knows-  
it-all. "Well, um-" "So stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours." she says threatenly and walks away. "Wow, talk about attiude." Frostie says. "Tell me about it." I say sarcasticly as we walk off to meet my new roommate.

AN: Whoo! Finally DONE! This took TOO long to type. Anyway, Chapter 3 will be up soon. Buh-bye! 


End file.
